Kingdom Heart:Mission inFamous
''Synopsis Sora, Donald, Mickey, and Hercules had to go to Aladdin's palace to find Axel and awaken him but now must solve the mysteries of the place the've been imprisoned in. Chapter 1:Once Great '' After being separated from his friends, Sora wanders down on a long, meandering path with Donald and Goofy searching for a way to find Riku and Mickey, encountering Pluto on the way. When they reach a crossroad and call it a night, a mysterious man in a long black hooded cloak appears and informs Sora, "Along the road ahead lies something you need. However in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." The man disappears and only one path remains. The trio follow the path which leads them to a mysterious castle known as Castle Oblivion. They enter the castle hoping to pick up some clues as to the whereabouts of their friends only to discover, as they ascend the floors of the fortress, they are beginning to lose their memories and become more and more uncertain of what they are truly after. Even Jiminy's journal has been erased of its entries. Little do they know, their memories are being manipulated by a mysterious organization that seek to capture and manipulate Sora. To do this, they use Naminé, a young "witch" who could rearrange the chains of memories in a person's mind and create new links between them. In order to make Sora forget Kairi, Naminé begins to replace his memories of Kairi with herself, partly because she is Kairi's Nobody and so is unable to completely erase her from Sora's memories. Meanwhile, a conflict between the members of the Organization lead to several encounters between Sora and Riku, whose memories of Kairi have also been replaced with ones containing Naminé. The trio's uncertainty builds up to a point where they end up in Twilight Town, a place that Sora is fairly certain that he has never been in, and thus should not exist in his memory. Organization member IV, Vexen, reveals that it is a place that exists on the other side of Sora's heart, but is eliminated by Axel, another member of the Organization, before he can explain anything. Axel ends up betraying Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, revealing that Marluxia and Larxene, the newest members of their group, intend to use Sora to overthrow the Organization. Axel manipulates Naminé into doing what she believes is right. Donald and Goofy try to reason with Sora about the whole situation later, but he is so stubborn that he separates from them to go on his own. On Destiny Islands, Sora is touched to have finally found Naminé, who tries to make him remember who was truly important to him. After taking one look at the lucky charm, it returns to its original form and Naminé takes the temporary form of Kairi. Sora escapes the memory-based Destiny Islands and confronts Naminé, who reveals that she never existed in Sora's memory and that she has been replacing the person most important to him. Riku appears to them again and is again defeated by Sora. When Sora tries to help the injured Riku, he attacks Sora and gains the upper hand. Having left no choice, Naminé uses her power to break Riku's memories, and it causes him to collapse. Larxene comes forth to eliminate Sora and Riku, who is revealed to actually be a Riku Replica, created by Vexen. When Larxene is about to eliminate Sora, Donald, and Goofy catch up to save him. Although Sora had been a jerk to go on his own, they quickly forgive him and state how they would always stay together. Together, they defeat Larxene and Sora forgives a regretful Naminé for her actions. She promises to restore the memories of the trio once they reach the 13th Floor of Castle Oblivion, where Marluxia is waiting for them. Axel attempts to destroy Marluxia himself, but then Marluxia uses Naminé as a human shield. Sora steps in and defeats Axel. After finally catching up to them, Marluxia orders Naminé to completely erase Sora's memory so he could make Sora his puppet; Naminé refuses, but Sora orders her to do so in order to protect her from Marluxia's wrath. Fortunately, the Riku Replica, its true memories returned after his false ones are broken, arrives and saves Naminé before she was able to do so. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy step into the thirteenth floor's dimension where they fight Marluxia in an incredible battle. Once Marluxia was defeated, Naminé asks that they step into Memory Pods that would rearrange their memories back to the way they were at the cost of breaking the links she created. She also informs him that the process will take some time, during which Sora, Donald, and Goofy would sleep as their memories are slowly restored. While they know that they would forget Naminé, Sora promises her that while she was forgotten, she would remain somewhere in his heart, never lost. And when he wakes up, they would become friends for real. Right before he went to sleep, Naminé informs him that some of his memories are unreachable and asks him to remember Kairi, because his memory of her is the light that would bring them all back. Sora then uses most of the power of his memories to remember Kairi before going to sleep for real. ''Chapter 2:Peace Today,Gone Tomorrow On the job as a bike messenger, Cole was assigned to deliver a package to someone located in the Historic District of Empire City. After receiving a phone call from his boss, Cole made his way to the intersection of 19th and Sloat, where he receives a call from Kessler to open the package. Cole did as he was told and opened the package, revealing the Ray Sphere, which immediately activated, resulting in a devastating explosion that destroyed several blocks of the Historic District, and killing several civilians, due to their energy being concentrated into Cole. The aftermath was a city-wide blackout, the deaths of thousands, and the formation of a crater now known as Ground Zero in the Historic District, with Cole at the very center. Cole, right before the package exploded. Shortly after the explosion, a weakened Cole was awakened by a chopper looking for survivors. Instructed to meet up at the evacuation area, Cole slowly made his way there. On his way to the evacuation area, Cole showed several signs of electrokinesis, absorbing energy from a nearby power source, and also calling forth a bolt of lighting from the sky. After slowly making his way to the other side of the devastated bridge connecting the Historic District to the Neon, Cole succumbed to his injuries, and fainted. Cole was then brought to the hospital by his girlfriend, Trish Dailey. Chapter 3: The Quarantine As Cole lay on a hospital bed, Empire City started falling apart. Right after the blast, the city fell apart. A plague struck the city, followed by consecutive crimes committed by numerous citizens such as theft, rioting, and rape. As an attempt by the government to contain the biological threat, they issued a quarantine, locking down access in and out of Empire City. With several criminals on the loose, the Empire City Police went missing, either dead or fled in fear. Cole, being nursed back to health. 4 days later, as the city fell apart, Cole woke up from his coma. He immediately discovered his new found powers, along with Trish. Frightened at first, Cole eventually learned how to control it. He first tries his powers at a nearby dumpster, and then uses it as part of Zeke's idea of making a business out of charging dead batteries for food, though it backfired as the civilians were more frightened than enthusiastic. After Zeke barricaded and protected his roof, Cole practiced honing his powers there, using the mannequins littered all over the area as targets, and also charging the fuse box for Zeke's TV located nearby. As they watched TV, the so called "Voice of Survival" jacked the cable, informing citizens that the government's sending in supplies for them to eat at the nearby park. Hearing this, Cole and Zeke quickly made their way to the park after Zeke fetched his gun. Using Cole's skills in parkour, and his electrokinesis, Cole retrieved the food. After an encounter with the Reapers, and reuniting with Trish, the Voice of Survival spoke out again, this time calling out Cole. The jacker showed footage of Cole at Ground Zero, delivering the package, then declaring Cole as a terrorist. Claiming Cole is dangerous, civilians started to detest his presence, giving him suggestive looks and seemed like they were about to start a fight. As Trish left the area, with Cole subsequently claiming that their relationship was over, Zeke and Cole planned an escape out of the quarantine. Meeting up at the bridge out of the city, Cole and Zeke led a civilian force through the police checkpoints, with Cole taking down the police force. After several checkpoints, Cole, Zeke, and the civilians nearly broke free, only to be stopped by a wall of mounted machine guns protected by a thick barricade and razor wire. As the civilians were assaulted, Zeke burst through the nearby gate, falling into the harbor. Cole followed, jumping out of the way Zeke made and into a nearby decontamination chamber. Chapter 4:The Warren Naminé's powers are unable to do much to fix the problems, however, as they later discover the existence of Roxas, Sora's Nobody, and Xion, a replica of Roxas created from his leaked memories. As Roxas and Sora are connected, and Xion is created from their intertwined memories, Sora's lost memory pieces found their way inside Xion through Roxas. This act causes Sora's memory restoration process to come to a complete stop. The Organization intends to have Xion absorb Roxas, forming a "new Sora" under their control, an act that would erase Roxas and make it impossible for the real Sora to ever awaken. When Xion discovers this truth, she is willing to instead return to Sora, saving him at the cost of her existence. But before she can, Axel comes to take her back to Organization XIII, starting a fight which Xion loses. During her captivity, she is stored within machine-like devices and given new powers so she may be able to absorb Roxas when the time comes. Eventually, Roxas and Xion meet on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town, where she removes her hood, revealing that she now completely resembles Sora through the effects of his memory flow. Although she fights with all her strength, Roxas defeats her in the end, and as she disappears and returns to her origin she asks Roxas to free Kingdom Hearts from Xemnas's control. Although Sora's lost memories are back where they should be, Roxas, Sora's body and soul, is still on the loose, preventing Sora's complete restoration. Riku hunts Roxas down and finds him just as he arrives at Memory's Skyscraper to attack the Organization. After an intense battle, Riku captures Roxas, and brings him back to DiZ and Naminé. One year later, Sora, Donald, and Goofy awake in the basement of the Old Mansion located in Twilight Town with their former memories restored, although they cannot remember what happened in Castle Oblivion. But before they awake in Twilight Town, Roxas comes to see Sora and eventually fuses with him. Continuing their journey to find Riku and King Mickey, they set out traveling across new worlds, meeting old friends and enemies from the original Kingdom Hearts game while also making new friends. They continue the battle against the Heartless and now a new threat, the remaining members of the Organization they encountered in ''Chain of Memories. Soon after exploring Twilight Town, Sora and company head off to the Mysterious Tower and Sora obtains new attire—on the advice of master sorcerer Yen Sid considering Sora's first game outfit to be "too small"—from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. The new outfit enables Sora to transform into his Drive Form and attain special powers for each of them. The source of the clothing's magic is linked to Sora's heart, which is connected to everyone Sora had befriended including Donald and Goofy. Sora was referred to as the "Key that connects everything" by Yen Sid which is how Naminé's memory manipulation works. Sora expresses his determination to bring Riku back home with him to Destiny Islands, where Kairi is waiting for them. The quest gets more complicated when Kairi herself gets kidnapped by Axel. Pete (who works for the resurrected Maleficent) and Organization XIII are causing trouble in the other worlds, and King Mickey refuses to give information regarding Riku. Sora must also discover why some of the members of Organization XIII address him as Roxas even after he clearly states his name is Sora. Also, throughout the game Sora becomes rather intrigued and interested in the romances between his friends in other worlds, as well as one between Kairi and himself. He travels to other worlds to find Riku and the King, help the worlds and stop Organization XIII. His new journey brings him to meet up with some old friends and make new ones. ''Chapter 5: Moya After the door behind him closed, Cole was greeted by name. The voice introduced herself as Moya, an FBI agent who saw the footage of Cole at Ground Zero. Stating that she was waiting for him, Moya told Cole that right before the Blast, her husband John White was assigned to infiltrate the First Sons, a secret group connected with the Ray Sphere, the package that gave Cole his powers. Losing her connection with John the night of the Blast, Moya made an offer to Cole: to help her find John and the Ray Sphere, in exchange for his freedom, and Cole's name cleared. After returning to Zeke's place, and hearing his theory about the whole situation, Cole began to follow Moya's instructions, such as collecting John's Dead Drops, who mentioned a man know as Kessler, and his involvement in the blast, and also traced Moya's assosciate, Brandon Carey. Cole also helped out a local makeshift hospital, and also gained new powers after re-establishing a part of the city's power, after a Reaper wiped out the local Power Plant. After restoring power to another part of the district, Cole got word from Moya that the Reapers' were contaminating the water line with a strange tar that acts as a control agent, and also a hallucinogen. Cole turned off the valve which resulted in getting his face splattered with the substance. After Trish helped remove the tar with a solvent (and after some partial hallucinations, including hearing voices from an unidentified woman), Cole searched for the other valves and turned them off as well. After the valves, Moya told him of the only remaining water source was below a tunnel, and after reaching the end of the tunnel, saw a armored water truck filled with the tar, being run by the Reapers. After its destruction, Cole returned to Zeke's house and called it a night. Waking up, Moya tasked Cole with restoring another substation. After doing so, he was then tasked into freeing a group of local civilians in the district's train, as she speculated that John might be inside. Cole fended off the Reapers protecting the area and restored power to the train railings. Using his body's electric energy, Cole charges the frontal car of the train, which made it move. Taking out more Reapers as he stood at the top of the front car, while also re-establishing the electricity of the other parts of the railings, Cole was able to bring the train at the next train station, where several civilians were waiting for its arrival. As Cole destroyed the side doors, the civilians went out, meeting up with their loved ones. As they left, Cole looked around to see if John was among them. After all of the civilians left, John was nowhere to be seen. Cole then leaves the area to continue the search. Following the rescue, more of the tar-induced water began to appear around the district, causing many to become ill. As Cole investigated one part of the area, he found Trish taking care of the sick civilians. Asking Cole why there are still poisonous water, Cole simply did not know. Just then, Moya informed Cole that the water towers are the only remaining water source in the area. Cole investigated the rooftops and found out that the Reapers have attached this metal keg, pumping in the black tar into the water main. After the initial destruction of the first keg, Cole subsequently destroyed the other kegs in his preferred manner, causing it to interfere with his powers and senses. As the last keg was destroyed, a mysterious man appeared from out of nowhere, mentioning that someone was going to be irritated by the situation. Cole asked for the man's identity, however, he did not answer, before leaping towards Cole. The man dug his fingers into Cole's head, telepathically showing him visions of various scenarios filled with carnage and death, an alternate future. As the man released Cole, he figured that the mysterious stranger was responsible, and somehow the Ray Sphere was involved. However, as Cole slowly stood himself up, the man had disappeared. After a quick look at his surroundings, Cole left the area. While restoring another part of the city's substations, Moya informed Cole of the Reaper's leader, a woman known as Sasha. She was originally a member of the First Sons that help skyrocket the research development, but left some time after. Moya tasked Cole with eliminating Sasha, to both stop the tar contamination from continuing, and also to learn more about the Ray Sphere. After helping Trish retrieve some medical supplies, Cole was then tasked by Moya to deal with Sasha, after Moya found the Reaper Compound. Chapter 6: Patching Up ''coming soon... ﻿